


A Good Arrangement

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien August, Biting, Bleeding, But August heals him afterwards, Little bit o' cockwarming, M/M, Monster August, Rough Sex, Scratching, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn takes a job to help keep a creature safe. He gets more involved than he'd originally planned.





	A Good Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for mandaocity.tumblr.com

It was all over. Vaughn had done his best, but now, he was dying and he could not protect the creature anymore. He had failed Sir Hammerlock, who had hired him, and he had failed the alien. After days with his friend Zer0, getting rid of poachers who sought to kill the stranded alien, it had finally been caught.

The creature, angry that Vaughn was keeping an eye on it, had charged into a trap, forcing the bounty hunter to rescue it. And he had, at the price of his life. His world was dark and cold and he would drift away any minute now.

So when he felt the warm flames of fire, he frowned. The movement hurt and made him groan.

‘ _Rest_ ,’ he heard a voice inside his mind say.

He obliged, falling back to sleep easily. When he awoke, he was strangely not in pain. Confused, he cracked an eye open and found himself by a fire in a cave. The creature that he’d sworn to protect sat across the way, busy with something. Vaughn was still, unsure what this meant or what he should do.

‘ _You’re awake._ ’ It turned to look at him. It stood, its scale covered muscles moving easily. Its stark blue eyes stared at him through a flat, plated face with spikes covering its top. It walked on four legs, almost like a gorilla, its tail hanging languidly behind it. It stopped in front of Vaughn and touched a large, but gentle finger to his forehead before nodding. _‘You are healed enough_.’

“Did…” Vaughn Frowned. “Did you heal me?”

‘ _Of course I did, you would have died otherwise._ ’ It huffed at him. ‘ _I told you to quit following me._ ’

“You would have died if I hadn’t,” Vaughn grunted.

The creature snarled and leaned in close, baring its teeth. ‘ _I don’t need your help!_ ’

Vaughn sat up, staring the alien down. “See, I think you do. I think you’re trapped here. How did you get here anyway?”

‘ _What makes you think I didn’t come from here?_ ’

“It’s possible, but I’ve never seen anything like you. How did you get trapped here?”

It growled at him again and walked away. ‘ _You are healed, get out._ ’

Vaughn scrambled to his feet to protest, but his world turned blurry and he began to collapse. He was caught by the creature’s tail wrapped around him. It growled furiously and set Vaughn back down. It huffed and turned its back to him.

Vaughn took a seat on the cool ground. “So, what’s your name?”

‘ _I don’t have one._ ’

“Can I give you a name then? It would be better than creature or alien.”

‘ _No._ ’

Vaughn was deep in thought, though, already pondering a name. “I guess a simple way would be to go after the month it is. August. Huh, not too bad, it kinda fits.”

‘ _Why did you ask me if you were already going to do it!?_ ’

Vaughn smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, guess I couldn’t help it.”

It stared at him for a long time before grunting. ‘ _What is your name?_ ’

“Vaughn, nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of me.”

It grunted again. ‘ _You need to leave as soon as you are able._ ’

“Okay, but I’m just going to keep following you until I can guarantee your safety.”

With one ferocious movement, it scooped him up and pinned him against the cave wall. ‘ _Leave me alone!_ ’ it thundered. Vaughn winced, turning his head away and exposing his neck to the alien.

In a silent movement, it slowly leaned forward and sniffed. Its nose then buried deep in Vaughn’s neck sniffing heavily. Vaughn kept still, not wanting to spook August. A sudden low whine came from it and its lower body rolled towards Vaughn. Almost like…

Vaughn sucked in his breath, his eyes wide.

It shook August back to reality and it growled. ‘ _Go away. Now._ ’ It set Vaughn on the ground and moved away.

But Vaughn couldn’t leave, not when his curiosity was peaked so high. “Was… Are… You in like a heat or something?”

It snarled at him. ‘ _GO!_ ’

“Is that why you keep getting caught? Cause you’re… distracted?”

‘ _And I said to leave before something happens!_ ’

The tone in its voice was pleading. Vaughn was silent. It was trying to keep Vaughn safe. Except that it didn’t solve the problem they both needed solved. If August kept going this direction, it was always going to be distracted and Vaughn would have to stay close to protect it.

It was settled then. “Look… I know this isn’t the best situation, but… What if… What if you spent your heat or whatever this is with me?”

‘ _What!?_ ’

“I know it’s not the best, but if I understand correctly, it’s really the best option. You’d be less distracted and I wouldn’t have to follow you all the time to make sure you don’t fall into traps. I could focus on the poachers.”

‘ _You don’t know what you are proposing._ ’

“That’s true, but…” He sighed. “Look, if I can help you, I want to do it.”

‘ _You don’t know what you are saying!_ ’

“Okay, what would this arrangement entail? What would happen?”

‘ _You would get hurt._ ’

“Because you’d be rough?”

It snarled.

That made Vaughn smirk. “Well, lucky for you I happen to love it rough.”

‘ _You wouldn’t be able to leave.’_

“That’s a given. As long as I have food and water and can take some breaks, I’ll be fine.”

It glared at him, those blue eyes piercing.

Vaughn looked around, finding his pack just inside the entrance. He went to it and looked through. “Everything’s here. The only thing we’d have to leave for would be water, and for me to go to the bathroom.”

‘ _You_ will not _leave the cave._ ’

“Well, then you can get me water, unless this cave goes to an underground stream or something. And trust me, the bathroom thing you’re going to want away from us.”

It stood and began to walk away. Its tail reached out, wrapping around Vaughn and picking him up. He held tight to his pack as he was carried deeper into the cave. It turned pitch black quickly, leaving Vaughn in the complete care and trust of the alien. He soon began to hear the trickling of water.

‘ _Here._ ’

“I can’t see. I’m going to turn on some light.” He turned on a lantern. The stream was just the right size for him to get water from. He smiled. “Yes, this is perfect, now I’ll need another place that’s away from this and where we’ll be staying.” When they’d found a small cavern that was just right for Vaughn’s needs, August took him deeper into the cave.

The lantern allowed him to see where they were going and to see the den August had made. A large nest was in the center with blankets wrapped over it. He set Vaughn down inside it. The fabric of the blankets was soft like sand. It was warm and he wanted to curl up in it. “Wow,” he said. “This place looks really cozy.”

August huffed. It stood just out of the nest, staring at Vaughn.

“Right.” He reached into his pack to grab a thick jerky bar. He chomped on it, setting his pack outside of the nest. He began to strip his clothes, setting them next to the pack. He was naked now and halfway through the bar. “Uhm, should we talk about anatomy?”

Growling, August reached forward, touching Vaughn’s forehead again. In an instant, Vaughn knew everything about the heat, what would happen, what it meant, and the creature’s body. And likewise, he suspected it learned about him.

“That’s a cool ability you’ve got there,” he smiled.

‘ _You still want to do this?’_

“Yes.” Even more now that he knew what would be in store.

It stepped into the nest, its form large and towering over him. It took Vaughn and laid him down, its large head leaning in close. It inhaled deeply over him, taking in every scent Vaughn had. Down his body, to his dick where it nosed around it intensely, rubbing and pressing into his cock. He bit his lip, watching it begin to swell from contact. August moved down over his taint next and then his ass, where it sniffed just as deeply, pressing against his puckered hole. Vaughn sighed heavily, his body turning sensitive to every touch from the alien. August moved down his legs, circling back up his body to end at his hair, digging into the soft mess. Vaughn recognized this as part of the ritual, it was like a greeting and meant to calm the other before they began. Vaughn was calmer, but he was also more excited, his body prickling for more.

August lowered into Vaughn, grinding against him, rubbing his cock with its soft underbelly. The creature began to pant, head dropping to bury in Vaughn’s chest. He could feel movement, feel a plate retracting and a gooey substance spilling on his thigh and hip. Slowly, he felt August’s dick grow more and more as it ground against Vaughn. Curious, and very aroused, Vaughn reached down to grasp at the mysterious cock. It was soft like velvet, its tip concave and slightly flared, with small bumps around the edge.

Shuddering against Vaughn, August’s sharp fingers dug into his hip, rolling into his touch. Vaughn cupped the shaft, feeling the small hairs. August was large, but Vaughn was sure he’d be able to handle it. He guided it to his ass, rubbing it against him. He hissed, eyes fluttering shut as August pushed against him. His hole expanded, slick oozing from the alien cock.

Vaughn gasped, gripping onto August, back arching as it pushed in, filling him. August growled, shoving in deep. It began to thrust a rhythm, pinning Vaughn’s hips with those incredibly sharp claws. His body was alight with sensations, the pain and roughness swirling around a pleasure he’d never felt before.

“Fuck,” he gasped, curling around August and hugging it close. “More,” he pleaded.

He could feel the amusement in the back of his mind. The creature slammed into him harder, pushing deeper. Its face, once hidden in his chest, moved to his shoulder where he bit, two rows of sharp teeth catching him. Vaughn gave a shout, mind shrouded completely with ecstacy. August continued to barrel into him without mercy, teeth tearing some as it fucked Vaughn harder and faster.

There was a lot of pent up energy they had to make up for and August was going wild. His growl was loud, ringing Vaughn’s ears, bucking erratically, claws raking down his hips, dragging through his skin. It overwhelmed Vaughn and he came, body arching and quaking. As he orgasmed, so did August, who was able to cum on command. A heavy, fast shot swelled inside him, pushing past August’s cock to pool under them.

August did not move as its dick emptied. He shuddered a few times, thrusting into Vaughn and making both of them groan with pleasure. Vaughn was tired and could barely open his eyes. He moaned quietly as August released him from its grip and unclenched its jaw.

‘ _Was that too rough?_ ’

All Vaughn could do was smile. He wanted to answer, but his body was too tired.

‘ _I see_.’ A large hand wound under Vaughn, keeping him pressed against the alien as it moved, twisting onto its back. Vaughn lay on its stomach, that large cock still pulsing inside him. ‘ _Rest_ ,’ it told him. The incredibly soft fabric of those blankets met his skin, warming him perfectly.

It was all too easy for Vaughn to fall asleep. He slept deeply and when he awoke, he was more rested than he had been in a long time. He smiled, sighing happily. He could still feel August’s cock inside him. His body ached, but it was wonderful.

‘ _You are awake now._ ’

“Mhmm,” he sighed.

They were silent until his stomach growled. He huffed, wanting to ignore it. He felt the creature move around him and the blanket was pulled away. Vaughn groaned, reaching for it.

‘ _Eat_.’

“I’m fine.”

He was nudged with something. He cracked an eye open and found it was his pack.

‘ _Eat_.’

“Fine,” Vaughn huffed. He twisted his body to his side as best he could and grabbed it, fishing for two thick strips of jerky and some bread. He would get water later. He nibbled and sipped lazily on August’s stomach. The alien did not move until Vaughn had finished. Then it pulled him carefully off, a wet pop sounding as he was pulled fully off its cock.

Vaughn gasped, the sensation rippling through him.

‘ _You are very reactive,_ ’ it mused, setting him on the ground. ‘ _I did not know humans were so sensitive._ ’

Grinning, Vaughn shrugged. “Not all of us are, but they also don’t get to sleep with a dick like that.” He made his way to the bathroom. His body moved stiffly, but all he could do was smile. He washed up in the stream and took a moment to assess the damage to his skin. There were deep gashes at his hips that were already healing, same with the large shark like bite on his shoulder. It appeared that August had healed him afterwards. 

This was not where Vaughn had thought things would turn out when he took this job. He hadn’t expected for it to be an alien and he hadn’t expected it to trust him enough to let its guard down. A swell of pride and happiness welled up in him. His smile widened as he entered the den again.

The lantern was taken from him by August’s tail as the alien scooped him up and carried him back to the nest. It set the lantern down by his clothes and set Vaughn on his knees, kneeling over him. It began to grind against him, face ducked and hidden against Vaughn’s back. Vaugh smiled, his body already reacting to the alien’s touch. Once more the sheath opened and August’s cock grew, pressing into Vaughn.

Vaughn moaned, rounding his ass up to rub August.

The creature hissed, its teeth once more claiming his flesh. It would be a long time before Vaughn left the cave, but he wouldn’t notice, not with such new and wonderful company.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
